


Different Destinations

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [11]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Suicide, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Suicide Attempt, Violence, dongjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Donghun, a boy that felt like he wants to end his life, left to find a perfect place to die in which the tallest building on a somehow deserted neighborhood is found.And that is how he met Junhee, will Junhee be able to stop Donghun on killing himself or will there be a chance for both of them to find their utopia, in a world that screams 'this is your dystopia'?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i should be posting this after my junchan fic (the chaser) but for now, i'll be posting the prologue for this fic. i hope that you'll be able to support me on this fic just like how you supported my one-sided!sehjun and junchan fic! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> this fic is somehow inspired by keyakizaka46’s mou mori he kaerou ka? :> so kindly prepare for angst ;;

“Hey, Donghun. Why do you look like you’re about to cry?” 

 

It was always the question that people often ask to him, it’s not like he liked to have these kind of eyes. He’s quite okay with his life but he felt a bit bored on living. He is wondering what are people like Sehyoon was thinking, people that were sad. People that were eager to die, he wondered about that. Donghun might be a bit immature but he thinks that he’s done with life, everything seems to be dull nowadays. He wants it to end, he wants to try how to die. It might’ve been a dumb decision but he’s curious. Curiousity killed the cat? Indeed.

He wrote a letter, a suicide letter. A letter filled with half-hearted words that was filled with farewell and lies, lies that he doesn’t want to live anymore and that he is so sorry. He wasn’t sorry at all, he doesn’t even care on the people that he will leave behind. He just wanted to end his life.

It wasn’t depression. It was the disappearance of his will to live. He doesn’t know why but he has the urge to burn everything into ashes and scream. Scream with all of his might.

But he stopped writing the letter and chuckled a bit, he suddenly realized that this doesn’t make sense at all. He isn’t just like those depressed losers that mope all day and cut themselves. He is way better than that, he is contented on his life and he’s never going to be one of them.

That is what he thought months ago. Fate seems to be a bit mischievous nowadays.

 

His life has turned upside down when his foster parent died, leaving him along with his brothers, Hangyeom and Hyojin. His foster parent, killed herself due to loneliness and grief over his deceased husband. Donghun was in despair, he was wondering why did this happened at all. He wondered why..

Their foster parent was just smiling days ago and now, here she is, in a casket with her eyes shut, never opening it. Donghun would never see her again and it made him feel like it’s the worst, just looking at the casket made him nauseous. He looked at his little brothers and saw them crying their heart out, he felt envious of how they can cry like no one’s around them. Donghun could never do that, express himself fully. He always hid behind the shadows and kept his emotions locked up on his heart.

 

They were lucky to be adopted by their foster parent’s little sister, an another kind soul that is fond of the three of them since they’ve helped her a lot on her bookstore. She accepted the three with open arms just like how her sister did when she adopted these three orphans at the orphanage. But ever since their foster parent’s death, Donghun changed. At late nights, he would cry himself into sleep and the voices never stopped on taunting him. He couldn’t escape from them, they kept on following his tainted tracks, telling him a lot of horrible words.

 

But one day, he let the voices get through him. He was in his bed, writing an another suicide letter, something that he didn’t expect to do. He wrote everything and left it on the table at their living room, he knew that Hyojin or Hangyeom would see this as they’ve arrived from their class. The two were always doing their  best on their academics, something that Donghun couldn’t do. He’s too mediocre, everything he does is just as average as he is, that is what he believes. His second foster parent is probably at her bookstore so this is the perfect chance to do such a crucial thing, on a day with dark clouds surrounding the skies, making it look gloomy— suitable for someone like him.

 

With a last look at their house, he started to walk. He doesn’t even know where he would go but he just kept on walking until he couldn’t see the tall buildings and everything was just filled with grass and the pathway isn’t cemented, he noticed how quiet the place is but he paid no mind to it. He kept on walking forward until he could see a town nearby but what he noticed is that it wasn’t just like any usual town that he knew, it’s like a ghost town but with people in it. 

 

There are tall buildings that seems to be apartments and small houses but he noticed how there aren’t even paint in it or whenever there is, it’s about to fade. He noticed that there weren’t even people that is outside or whenever there is, it’s like a group or a mob. Some of them would spare a glance on Donghun that is like piercing the brunette but he still kept on walking until he stopped when he saw the tallest building. The perfect place to commit suicide is here, he said to himself.

As he opened the door, a loud creak can be heard and closed it before proceeding to the stairs and climbed up, he noticed how some people would take a peek on their rooms but immediately closed them. As he arrived on the final floor, the dimmed lights and how some would flicker made Donghun think how different this town is from the city that he used to live at.

He looked at the long stairs that would lead to the rooftop and took a deep breath, “This is now or never.”

 

He started to walk upstairs without even looking at anywhere aside from his destination, the rooftop. And when he arrived in it, he saw the view of the whole town and how far he is from his hometown. He wondered why his feet didn’t feel pain from walking too far, maybe because he was so numb that he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He walked and climbed up until he was on the edge of the rooftop, one step away from his death. He was so prepared to leave this mediocre life of his and as he was about to raise his left foot to take the next step, a voice was heard from the other side of the rooftop.

 

“Are you really going to kill yourself?”

 

He stopped and looked behind him, a male was sitting on the ground with a pen on the right hand and a bunch of sticky notes was on his left hand that was smiling at him.


	2. › 1 ‹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a while since i updated my fics and i'm really sorry for that. it's just that i'm currently on my training for the part-time work that i applied to.. so i can't have enough time to write and i also have a junchan au in twt so.. i really can't write for now. but this idea came up to me and i immediately wrote this so sorry for the grammatical errors of this chapter!~

       DONGHUN STILL KEPT HIS GAZE ON THE MALE THAT IS SITTING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOFTOP, leaning at the railings as a pile of sticky notes was on his arms, shoulders, face and even on his sweater. He looks a bit messy but it seems to suit him, making him look a bit adorable.

“Hey, are you going to jump?” the male asked once again, tilting his head, “Why do you want to jump?”

Donghun kept silent as he tried to avert his gaze away from the male but he couldn’t, taking the silence as a response, the male continued “To end the pain your feeling, I guess? That is what everyone that went here thinks before jumping or before running away from this place but my mother said to me before that people who killed themselves and those who died with intense hatred goes to hell. And they kept on experiencing how they died once every single day, to make them remember why they were in hell so if you killed yourself, you’ll probably be there and you will feel how your bones cracked, how it hurts when you fell to the ground and how you—”

“Enough!” Donghun screamed in all of the sudden, fists clenching a he shut his eyes. He suddenly remember his foster parent and imagined how she suffers because of what he’ve heard from this male.

“I talked too much again. I’m sorry,” the male said, still not moving on the spot that he was sitting at “You looked too hurt, I’m really sorry. Maybe we can talk about it? About what you’re thinking right now?”

“It’s pointless.” Donghun mutters, shaking his head.

He looked up at the skies and saw how it’s about to darken, stars appearing in a few minutes and how he could see the city that he’s currently living at, realizing how far he has been walking. He felt so calm in all of the sudden, feeling the breeze softly caressing his face as if it’s comforting him.

“Pointless? A person’s thoughts isn’t pointless at all,” the male said as he started to write something on a sticky note.

“I just want to die..” Donghun admits, “I’m tired of my mediocre life.”

“If you’re tired then why don’t you stop for a while, you don’t have to end it, you just have to pause for a while, to cool off before continuing it,” the male explained with a calm tone, “It’s you that is making everything too exaggerated, you need to calm down.”

“Exaggerated?” Donghun asks. He should be offended but the boy's words seems to make him hear a ring at the back of his mind, making him froze.

“It’s tough. Life is tough but people are tougher, they overcome through a lot of obstacles that can make them a better person.” the male said before standing from the floor.

“It’s really tough,” Donghun agreed to the male’s opinion, nodding in approval.

“But people are tougher, you see?” the male said, taking a few steps closer to him.

He suddenly he remembered the time when Hyojin got injured but he still smiled, he also remembered how their orphanage becomes short on budget but instead of discarding some orphans, they lessen their expenses on stuff that isn’t needed, he remembered how their foster parents couldn’t sleep at night as they talk about budgeting their money but the next day, they kept a smile on their faces. All of them made their own efforts to cover and to find a solution for their problems while Donghun’s being like this.

He felt ashamed because of the solution that he considered.

“May I know why you want to die aside from having such a mediocre life?” the male asked, taking an another bunch of steps closer to him.

“M-My foster parent’s husband died and she got so depressed that she followed him as soon as possible, it made me feel so empty and a wreck inside. How people just decide to end their lives when they don’t find any reason to continue it,” Donghun explains, clenching his fists “S-She looks so happy the night before she killed herself. She even smiled at us but I never thought that it’s gonna be the last smile that I’ll see from her..”

“Oh.”

“And her sister adopted us but I felt like a burden as she overworks herself at times by staying much longer in her bookstore while my brothers kept on doing their best and excelling on their studies while here’s a dumb and normal me, not making any achievements that I can be proud of.” Donghun said, feeling a bit embarassed and angry at himself “I just kept on wasting money for tuition and I couldn’t even make them proud.. I feel like a burden. Maybe if I die, it’ll lessen her expenses.”

“That’s wrong. If you die by falling from here, your body will be a mess. And they’ll probably have a funeral for you and of course, a site to bury you. That’ll cost a lot, you’ll make them grief for and also spend a lot on you. All of the money that they spent on you, even your foster parents and the orphanage, will be wasted.” the male stated, still in a calm tone as if it’s soothing Donghun “And it’s possible that the situation you’re going through will also happen to your other brothers, they already lose their parents then they’ll lose you too? That’s too heartbreaking.”

“Hyojin.. Hangyeom..” Donghun felt scared in all of the sudden, he knew how hard it is and witnessing that Hyojin and Hangyeom will suffer like this made him feel scared.

“Do you want them to be in the same situation like you? Unlike you, they might end it on a way that no one is able to stop them.” the male said, his words seems to mark itself on Donghun’s mind.

Donghun's legs kept on shaking as he shook his head, “I don’t want to..”

“Then before making such a decision like this, make sure that you’re really serious. You’re going to die, not in a natural way, but because of you and your own decisions. The fact that you killed yourself will make an impact on everyone around you especially your family,” the male said as he stopped two steps behind Donghun, “Can I know your name?”

“W-What’s the point of knowing my name?” Donghun asks in a sharp tone. This man doesn’t make sense but there’s a bunch of words that triggered him.

“At least I can know the name of the person I’ll be praying over along with the other ones who jumped,” the male replied.

Donghun gulped, still looking at the ground below before looking up at the sky “It’s Donghun.”

The male seems to be surprised with his response and smiled, “Donghun. What a nice name. So Donghun, do you still want to die? If not, grab my hand so I can help you to go back in here.”

 

As Donghun looked at the male, he was smiling at him yet there’s something at that smile which strucked him. A smile of someone that witnessed too many death, a carefree smile that somehow expects that he can save someone. Donghun’s hand seems to have a mind of its own as it reached out for the male’s hand which the male immediately grabbed.

 

As Donghun was back to the rooftop’s floor, his legs gave up as he fell to the ground and kneeled as he drooped his head. He wants to curse himself for being such a selfish idiot, for not thinking about the others.

 

 

“Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down,” the male said as he sat beside Donghun, “Sit down for a while, Donghun-sshi.”

Donghun sat as he sighed, “Why did you save me?”

“Save you? I didn’t do anything,” the male said as he giggled, “You should thank yourself for choosing to continue being a brave person.”

 

“I-If it wasn’t for your words, I would be dead right now.” Donghun replies, smiling a bit “Can I know your name?”

“I’m Junhee.” the male introduced himself, smiling sweetly at him.

“Junhee, thank you.” Donghun said and the other male seems to be surprised.

“No problem, Donghun-sshi.” Junhee said as he looked at the sky, “You need to go home, things aren’t really great around here when the sun’s about to set.”

“Why?” Donghun asked, tilting his head a bit.

“This town is kind of deserted, a lot of crime happens around here all the time. You can always hear the police car’s siren everyday, from the mobs, murder and even death of the people who commited suicide. This place is filled with violence and menace,” Junhee explained, tapping Donghun’s shoulder “You should go home.”

“So it’s dangerous in here?” Donghun asks again and Junhee nodded, “Then why are you still in here? You should’ve ran away from this place. Are you from this town?”

“Indeed. I’ve been here since I was a toddler so I’m fine with everything around here, I just wish that it’ll be a bit more peaceful.” Junhee said, pouting a bit.

“Are you suffering too?” Donghun suddenly asks.

“You ask too many questions, Donghun-sshi.” Junhee replies, giggling.

“I-I’m sorry,” Donghun immediately averted his gaze on the male beside him.

Junhee hummed, “It’s alright. It’s been a while since I talked to an another person and to answer your question, all of us have skeletons in our closets.”

“I see..” Donghun said.

“Do you know the way back?” Junhee asks.

Donghun shook his head, “I-I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry.”

“Then I guess that I should accompany you to the nearest bus station,” Junhee stated.

“You will?” Donghun’s expression lit up.

Junhee nodded, “Yes.”

 

As Junhee removed the sticky notes around his body and placed them carefully at his pocket, he gestured at the brown-haired male to follow him. They went out of the building as soon as possible and they’re back on the pathway once again, he can feel the sharp glares of the people around him.

“Don’t make any eye contact to other people,” Junhee reminded him.

“Why?” Donghun asked.

“You know Pokemon, right? In the game, if you made any eye  contact to one of the trainers then that means that you will have to battle him,” Junhee responded.

Donghun chuckled a bit, “That’s a bit cute.”

“I'm serious.” Junhee insisted, glaring a bit.

“Whatever makes you sleep tonight, buddy.” Donghun joked before smiling a bit, “Can I ask a bunch of questions about you?”

“Well, sure. Why not?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one,” Junhee responds.

“Cool! I’m currently twenty-two years old,” Donghun said, “Are you still studying and if you are, what is your desired course?”

“Due to unfortunate circumstances, I was only able to graduate at high school and stayed here ever since then..” Junhee replied, “But I would like to study anything related to music.”

“Oh. We’re the same, I’m a Performing Arts student.” Donghun said.

“How lucky of you,” Junhee mused.

“I..” Donghun wanted to say something but the words seems to die before it reaches the tip of his tongue so he just kept quiet.

“Stay close,” Junhee whispered out as they passed by a group of men.

 

They kept on walking as Junhee held Donghun’s sleeves, keeping him close as he kept on looking forward. Donghun was really sad and sorry for everything that he did, for not being aware of how fortunate he is and for being a selfish person. He’s still depressed, wounds doesn’t heal that fast but he’s too distracted right now. This male is distracting him from those thoughts on killing himself, he seems to influence people easily with his right choice of words.

It took them almost thirty minutes but it seems like the pathway isn’t going to end, they’re near at the gate of the town and Donghun can see the tall grass and trees that he passed by. He suddenly realized how numb he feels when he walked miles away from his home, he started to feel like his legs hurt from too much walking.

 

“It’s far, right?” Junhee asks, “There’s still a long way to go, Donghun-sshi.”

“I know,” Donghun replies, laughing softly “I just realized how I kept on walking for miles to reach this place.”

“Too much thoughts and sadness can numb you from that,” Junhee said as he sighed, “I just hope that you won’t kill yourself after this, Donghun-sshi.”

“I.. really don’t know,” Donghun said as he scratched his nape, “The voices are awful most of the time especially when I’m alone, I can’t win against them all of the time.”

“When that time comes, talk to someone about it. Don’t bottle up your emotions because if they pile up and you don’t have anything to do against it, they’ll really win. Too much of everything is too much,” Junhee explains. 

 

 

They kept on walking as Donghun kept on asking questions and initiating a conversation that will only last for a minute or two, it seems like Junhee is fond of talking but likes the silence more than anything. So after a while, he kept quiet as they enjoy the sound of cicadas and the cold breeze. 

 

It took them an hour and half to arrive at the bus stop and Donghun felt like his knees are about to break as he sat at the bench, Junhee followed him and sat beside him. He can see the night sky already as a bunch of stars illuminates the whole place, giving off a silvery light to everything underneath it.

 

“The skies are pretty,” Junhee said as he smiled, “Especially when it’s night, this is an advantage of a town like this. No huge buildings and condominiums to cover the sky, I like it here even though it’s a dangerous place.”

“But didn’t you think of leaving here?” Donghun asked.

Junhee looked down with a sad smile on his face, “I would if I could. But I have to stay here..”

“How can you survive in that place? There’s barely even supplies in it,” Donghun asked again. He was so curious of how the people in that town lives.

“Every week, the government delivers supplies to that convenience store in our town so we wouldn’t be able to starve. And it is beside the police station so no one dares to steal or to barge in there for money,” Junhee said as he looked at the sky once again, “Despite having a police station, the police doesn’t really mind those crimes around the town. If someone dies, then they’ll just report it. They don’t take their jobs seriously.. probably because our town isn’t that valuable in this country. Aside from that, the only decent work in that town is to become a clerk of the convenience store, to become a police or to be a worker at that factory on the eastern side of the town. Life isn’t easy for most of the people in here.”

“I see,” Donghun said before he glanced at the dark-haired male “May I know what is your occupation, Junhee?”

“I.. work at the convenience store,” Junhee sheepishly said, “It’s for the daytime shift starting from six in the morning up to three in the afternoon and my.. mother sends me money.”

“Why? Isn’t your mother with you?” Donghun asked but Junhee seems to flinch with the sudden question so he just tapped the younger male’s shoulder “It’s alright if you don’t want to answer it, sorry for asking.”

“No. It’s fine! It’s just that I was surprised to hear a question like that, I mean no one isn’t even that interested in my life and you asked a lot..” Junhee said before giggling, “You’re kind of unique, Donghun-sshi.”

“You don’t need to be formal or anything, just call me Donghun.” 

Junhee nods, “Donghun.. alright.”

“Besides, we might see each other again. Do you visit the city sometimes?” Donghun asks.

Junhee nodded again, “There are times that I visit that place..”

“Then you can visit me at the coffee shop where I work as a part-timer! From four in the afternoon up to ten in the evening,that is.” Donghun suggested, “I’m a barista so I’d like to treat you for preventing me to initiate a risky decision.”

“Well.. I’ll try,” Junhee said as he scratched his cheek.

“I really hope to see you there,” Donghun said as he suddenly looked at the bus that is about to arrive, “It’s here!”

“Oh.” Junhee immediately scribbled something on two sticky notes before looking up at Donghun, “Hey, Donghun.”

“What is i—” He was surprised when Junhee sticked two sticky notes at his forehead and took it.

“Put that in a place where you can see it,” Junhee said as he smiled at him again. Oh god. That smile is too beautiful.

“T-Thanks..” Donghun muttered.

“Bus is here. You need to go, Donghun.” Junhee said as he slightly pushed the older male, “See you again.”

 

Donghun can only nod as he entered the bus, there aren’t that much people in here and he decided to sit at the back as he looked at Junhee that was waving at his for the last time. He can’t help thinking about what happened in a few hours and how he met someone that made him change his mind, after planning about it for days.

 

Junhee is really an interesting person.

 

\-----

 

AS DONGHUN ARRIVED AT THEIR HOME, he immediately saw Hangyeom and Hyojin at the couch along with their foster parent’s sister, Jiwon. All of them looked so worried and Jiwon kept on crying but as he opened the door, all of them looked at Donghun and everything was too quick.

 

“Hyung!” Hangyeom and Hyojin cried out as they hugged Donghun really tight, crying out loud like how they used to when they were just a bunch of kids.

“Donghun! I was so worried.. I thought.. I thought that you..” Jiwon couldn’t even finish her sentence as she fell to the ground and cried.

 

 

Donghun felt horrible. His sight starts to get blurry as tears immediately fell from his eyes, he couldn’t stand seeing them like this. 

 

 

“I’m sorry..” Donghun muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic! comments are appreciated and if there are any questions that you would like to ask, you can DM or tweet me. @introvertedriri

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be posting the first chapter after finishing the chaser, my junchan fic ^^


End file.
